Shaping The Future
by jona
Summary: The sequel to 'Losing Your Way' ...How will everyone react as Harry learns to cope with what happened? Probably to be discontinued (apologies!) Jona xxx
1. Part One

Another Day's Possibilities

A/N 

Okay this is the sequel to 'Losing Your Way'. So you really need to read that one first otherwise this one will be a tad confusing… Also it contains massive spoilers for LYW so read the first one fist!Okay?

Rating: G(There won't be anything scary or scarring in this fic… I hope!)

Prequel: Losing Your Way (written by me!..jona)

Pairings: This aint a romance but two pairings I ship for are Ron/Herm and Gin/Harry

Outline:

LYW deals with the aftermath of Harry's brief allegiance with Voldemort

Shaping The Future deals with the aftermath of the aftermath!!!Focuses on Harry's recovery with a bit of Snape thrown in for good measure!

Theme:

This will probably not be for romance luvers but there could be a good deal of action and possibly violence, with a twist of angst and a smidge of humour.

A/N

So… At last we come to the story!!!

**********************************************************************************************************

Shaping The Future

**********************************************************************************************************

Part One 

Harry glanced at Sirius nervously.He still liked to check that his godfather hadn't disappeared again.Also he was extra jumpy today...It was the first time since running away from the Death Eaters that Harry had been away from Hogwarts.

After receiving a reassuring smile from Sirius Harry lifted his eyes to the large building that stood forlornly on the windswept hill they were climbing.****

"Remind me… Who's idea was this again?"Asked Harry as he took in the monstrosity of a house.

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore.I always wonder… Where does he get them from?"Said Sirius with a slightly worried grin."I only hope the food's alright.I can't imagine Snape is much of a gourmet."

Harry had to grin at this, but taking in his godfather's worryingly skinny frame made him nervous again.

"I'm just glad I don't have to go back to the Dursleys again."Said Harry pulling his cloak around himself more tightly.

"I wouldn't have allowed that!"Said Sirius solemnly.

After a moments pause Harry said, "Quit procrastinating and let's get inside!"

Just as Sirius reached up to knock, the large heavy doors swung open revealing a slightly flustered and irritated looking Severus Snape.

After a few seconds where no-one moved Snape barked, "In!Come in!"

Sirius and Harry scurried inside and winced slightly as the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Welcome to Snape Manor."Said Snape with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

***

As he looked around Harry's dingy bedroom Sirius wondered what on Earth had possessed Dumbledore to convince him that this was the best place for a severely traumatised teenage boy.

"Just dump your stuff Harry.I think we ought to let Dumbledore know we've arrived safely."

Harry looked equally keen to leave the bedroom but then Sirius noticed his Godson's eyes were glinting just like his Dad's used to when he formulated a plan.

"What is it Harry?I know you're up to something."

Sirius grinned at Harry's attempt at feigned innocence.

"I just thought that maybe Dumbledore thinks that it's _Snape_ that needs the cheering up."

Sirius grinned even wider, "Hmm, you may have a point."

With a swish of his wand Harry transformed the dull, dark and depressing bedroom into a warm, cheerful and inviting place.Festooned with Gryffindor colours.Sirius ran a hand along the previously dark green wall, which was now a vibrant shade of red.

"Not bad!..How long do you think it will take to do the rest of the house?.."

***

Harry admired his latest decorating feat and cast a final cleaning charm on the window of the now royal blue and gold dinning room.He still couldn't believe how many shades of dull green it was possible to find in one house.Obviously the Snapes had never been very keen on interior design.

Shoving his wand back into his pocket Harry made his way down some more wide stone steps and found himself for the first time in the dungeons of the manor.

Harry entered the first room he came to and the smell hit his nose immediately.It was the musty smell of a place where potions ingredients are stored, mixed with the metallic smell of cauldrons.

There was a wealth of scope for a keen potions student in the room and Harry couldn't help feeling the urge to brew something.Noticing a whole bookshelf full of neatly stored potions books, thoughts of décor were replaced with curiosity and Harry took down a book and started to read.

***

Snape hurried along Knockturn Alley worrying incessantly about everything.

I can't believe I've left them there alone!I dread to think what they're getting up to in my absence!

_Oh my!What will I give them to eat? I'll bet Potter is fussy about his food._

_What if…_

Then suddenly he reached his destination and all unimportant worries faded away into oblivion.He entered 'Kneissel's Apothecary' and his chest constricted.As for the last three days he entered the shop.

Bilren Kneissel himself was behind the counter as usual, surrounded by a variety of ingredients not usually stored by a respectable supplier.

"Ah, what would it be today Severus?Is there anything in particular or just the special?"

Kneissel squinted at him almost as if winking.

"I need some dragon's blood, but do tell me, what is today's special?"

Asked Snape casually leaning across the counter.

"I do have some onswen draught…"

Said the apothecary his eyes locking with Snape's

"I'll just take the blood Thankyou Bilren."Said Snape looking downcast.

After collecting the vile of blood that he didn't need Snape swept out of the shop.

They say no news is good news.But this is insane!How could Voldemort have just disappeared?!I have to see Dumbledore about this.

Once he reached Diagon Alley Snape ignored everything else and headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron.

As he stepped through the fire saying "Snape Manor" As clearly as possible Snape remembered who would be there waiting for him when he returned…

***

Harry had been flicking through some of the volumes but he'd gotten the shivers, as he'd come across a couple he'd been taught about using by the Death Eaters. Finally he decided to put the books away.As he slid the last volume back onto the shelf Harry felt something brush against his hand.He couldn't see anything there, but he knew he'd felt something.He reached into the 'empty' space and was surprised to feel the outline of a book.He pulled it out and opened it.The pages suddenly became visible and on the leaf it said 'The Invisible Book of Invisibility'

Grinning Harry turned to a page that was marked.

_'Invisibility Potion'_

'Brewing invisibility potion is much simpler than most people think.The difficulty comes in obtaining the ingredients.'

Harry stared at the page for a minute.

He remembered with a sinking heart that Lucius Malfoy had taken his father's invisibility cloak when he'd been with the Death Eaters.He hated the way everything he thought about led him back to the terrible mistake he'd made.

Glancing along the row of ingredients stacked along the shelves Harry realised that the ingredients needed for an invisibility potion were all available to him.

Feeling a renewed sense of enthusiasm Harry decided to brew the potion.

Sirius had stayed with Harry for the first few rooms they decorated, but he realised that with Harry distracted it would be the perfect time to talk to Dumbledore.

He separated from Harry and made his way to a large drawing room where a fire was already burning fiercely in the grate.

Sprinkling some powder into the fire Sirius muttered Dumbledore's name and soon the headmaster's head appeared in the fire.

"Hello Sirius.How is everything at Snape manor?"

"Albus!I still can't believe you've sent us here, I don't know that it's the right place for Harry to recover!"Said Sirius taking a look around the neglected room.

"Trust me Sirius.I wouldn't have sent you and Harry there if I didn't think it was the right place."Said Dumbledore calmly from the flames.

"Have you seen this place recently?"Grumbled Sirius swiping at a cobweb on his cheek.

"It will be fine Sirius, now I must go, I've got an important meeting with Minister Fudge."

"Alright then."Mumbled Sirius in a defeated tone.

"I suggest you try to persuade Harry to write to Ron and Hermione.It would be better if he could tell them what happened just in case word got out somehow before he got the chance to explain."Said Dumbledore.

"I agree.I'll let you know how things go."Said Sirius biting his lip anxiously.

And with a small pop, Dumbledore's head disappeared.

Before Sirius had time to turn to leave Severus Snape suddenly came sprawling out of the fire, covered head to foot in soot as he was and with an incensed glare.

"What the hell were you playing at Black?!"Snape yelled 

"W-What?"Spluttered Sirius feeling slightly alarmed at Snape's sudden arrival.

"This fire is for floo-travel only!Use one of the others for chatting!"Growled Snape shaking his robes and smudging the soot on his face into streaks.

"Do you have any idea what it's like being stuck in the floo-system?"

Snape shouted.

Sirius was by now struggling not to laugh, he merely shook his head and managed to mumble, "Won't happen again," before he took off in search of Harry, shaking with suppressed mirth.

He wasn't however able to prevent himself from laughing openly when he heard Snape's strangled yell as he came face to face with a Gryffindor themed bathroom with Gryffindor lions leaping across the shower curtain.

A/N

Okies… so…

Harry's brewing a potion which is bound to lead to some sticky situation, Sirius is cracking up with laughter and Snape is scarred for life… and we're only at the end of the first part…

phewy!

Anywhoozle, lemme know what you think, kay?

Luv

Jona

xxx

PS

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed DoR and LYW, I really appreciate every single review I get.

Updates will be coming as soon as I can get stuff done!


	2. Part Two

**************************************************************************************** **A/N – I know I know!  Way too long between parts!  I'll try harder! Promise!..** Part Two 

Harry eyed the silvery potion with excitement.  He was amazed at how easily he'd managed to brew it.

Perhaps I'm not so useless at potions as I thought.  Maybe it's just Snape's lessons that bring out the worst in me.

Eventually he decided that a potion this useful would be a sin to waste.  Dipping a ladle into the brew he realised with a start that the ladle disappeared as soon as it touched the potion.

With some difficulty Harry managed to sip some of the potion.

Looking down at himself Harry grinned.

His feet had gone.  But best of all he could no longer see the ugly tattoo adorning his left arm.

***

Sirius finally managed to recover from his fit of laughter and set about looking for his godson.

'Perhaps I shouldn't have left him alone.'

He followed the trail of newly decorated rooms in his quest to find Harry.  He began to slow however as he took in some of the changes Harry had made.  It truly was quite remarkable.

"I knew Harry was an incredible kid, but who'd have thought he'd have such a talent for this!"  He muttered as he viewed a particularly elegant sitting room.

"I don't know if invisible people actually blush, but my cheeks sure feel hot."  Said Harry from nowhere.

"Harry!  Where are you?"  Laughed Sirius searching for the owner of the disembodied voice.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it!"  Teased Harry ducking underneath Sirius' outstretched arm.

"Fine.  But make sure you find your way to Snape's study.  I wouldn't want you to miss his delight at your masterpiece."  Chuckled Sirius letting his hands fall to his sides.

"If you want some there's still some potion left in the dungeon."  Replied Harry's voice from the doorway.

"Potion?  You mean your not using Prongs' cloak?"  Asked Sirius frowning.

There was a silence and Sirius wondered for a moment if Harry had left, but then he heard a strange hiccup of a suppressed sob come from the doorway and he realised what must have happened.

"It's okay Harry.  Look, come here."  Said Sirius feeling his heart clench at having made his godson cry.

He wanted to pull the boy into a hug, but he heard footsteps go out into the corridor and the door swung shut behind Harry as he left.

***

Snape angrily scrubbed at the last remaining soot on his hands.  He cursed Sirius Black for the thousandth time and straightened his clean robes.  The ghastly red and gold that greeted him as he went into his study did little to improve his mood.

"That blasted Potter boy.  I suppose I should have expected that he'd graffiti my own house with his stupid Gryffindor colours."  Muttered the irate potions master.

He fell silent however as he heard a shuffling noise from across the room.

"Potter?  Is that you?"  He asked, his chair scraping noisily across the floor as he stood up.

"I thought it might cheer us all up if I brightened up the place.  It was a dumb idea, I'm sorry I did it… Finite Incantatem!"

There was a sudden glow and all of the warm inviting colours in the room dulled down to their usual dismal green.

Snape was surprised to feel suddenly uncomfortable with the green he'd become so accustomed to so long ago suddenly returned.

"Potter!  I…"  He began.

"Don't worry I'll get out of your way.  I'll be staying in my own room from now on."

Snape frowned.

"I don't think that would be wise Harry…"

"Why not?  I can't go around acting like nothing's changed!"  Shouted Harry, then his voice dropped.  "Besides I don't think…"

"What?"

"I don't think that I can cope with how things have changed."  Completed Harry, the bitter note of defeat evident in his voice.

"Locking yourself away won't make things better Harry.  I know that for a fact."  Said Snape solemnly.

"I'm… not sure I'm brave enough… I'm not sure I can handle everyone's disappointment.  I know I'll just crack."  Confessed Harry, invisibility failing to mask his emotions.

"Look at how your Godfather's taken it.  If Black can forgive you then the other people you care about can hardly be too different."  Urged Snape gently.

"You're right.  I'm being stupid.  I just can't seem to do anything right these days."  Said Harry, unaware that he was slowly reappearing.

"Start with Ron and Hermione, and work from there."  Suggested Snape looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"Yes, you're right.  My friends deserve to know what's happened."  Said Harry quietly.

There was a moment's pause before Harry added, with a little uncertainty, "Thankyou Professor… For everything I mean."

Snape blinked but nodded slightly to acknowledge Harry.

Harry got up to leave and just as he made for the door Snape called out.

"By the way… well done with the invisibility potion.

Oh, and you're welcome to carry on with your redecorating Potter, but I would ask that you restrain yourself as far as the red and gold is concerned.  You do a good job."

With a look of pure surprise on his face and a ghost of a smile Harry nodded and left the room.

***

Severus sighed and fell into the chair Harry had just vacated.

"That boy will be the death of me."  He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I sincerely hope so."  Growled Sirius from the doorway.

"I see you still haven't learnt how to knock Black." Returned Snape jumping up from the seat

"And you still think that Harry is your responsibility."  Replied Sirius with a dark scowl.

"It's obvious that Dumbledore thinks he still requires my help.  Why else send you both here?"  Pointed out the irritated professor taking a step forward.

"Keep your slimy opinions to yourself.  I'll decide what's best for Harry."

"You're _jealous_!  That's what this is all about!  _You_ are jealous of _me_!"  Cried Snape as he realised the reason for Sirius' anger.

Sirius himself just looked stunned.

"You're angry that Harry came to me with his problems instead of you.  And now you're trying to warn off the one person who can help your precious godson!"

Sirius' face reddened with a mixture of embarrassment and rage.

"Shut up you… you grease ball!"

"Name calling is it?  Well Black.  I see that with your selfishness, hostility and petulance that you're the perfect role model for a boy who's been through something so personality changing and soul destroying you could never even imagine understanding it!"

Replied Snape, his voice deadly calm, cutting through the hostile air.

Sirius visibly cracked.

"I'm sorry if my years in Azkaban didn't train me for this as well as your treachery!  But I am not being selfish… I just want Harry back!  I c-can't loose him."

There was a silence as the two enemies refused to acknowledge each other, each knowing that the other was touching on something too personal.

In the end it was Sirius who spoke.

"I understand it now."

"What?"

"Why Dumbledore sent Harry and me here…  We have got to work together Severus."

Sirius spoke the name slowly and deliberately but couldn't help but wince.

"For Harry's sake… and for our own.  I think you're right for once Sirius."  Said Snape holding out his hand.

Sirius shook it firmly.  Then he sped from the room, once again in search of Harry.

A/N – Okies!  second chapter down!  I hope you guys don't mind the depressive mood returning.  There will be more humour later on, but things ain't all that rosy right now!

And yes… I am a bit of a Snape fan.  He's cool…  But don't worry Sirius won't be letting Snape get away with too much, even if they are gonna work together, hehehe.

Thanks to those wonderful peeps who honoured me with reviews…

vmr – I hope it's as interesting as you hoped, hehehe

Errol – I am still plodding through DoR but the pace should pick up now that I'm kinda getting used to my increased work load!

Princess Hedwig – I just couldn't kill Sirius, rest easy, it probably aint gonna happen in the sequel either!

Emylya Aileron – My most adoring fan!  Wow! I hope your sanity is still intact!

Scarlet Phoenix – I'm unbelievably sorry for the long wait for both parts!  I will get my butt moving on part 3 straight away, I promise!

Raven of Death – Hilarious?  Mebbe I should try my hand at humour more often! lol.  Thanks!

sweets – *grins* yeah, the floo-part made me laugh when I thought of it!

abbey – don't worry about it!  I'm VERY bad at keeping up with fic updates, I certainly don't mind it from other peeps!

Thorgood –  (aka Rob… aka 'the boyfriend')  hehehe you're biased!  But thanks anyway… I'm glad you liked it… it's just as well for your own sake!

Lena – cool word!  Gryffindorised!  Can I use it????!!!

nagh – thanks!

Jess – no probs!  I apologise myself for taking so long to review YOUR fic!

Sandrine Black – Hope you like this as much as LYW.

Gia – I don't have your e-mail addy!  Sorry!  But I'm glad you liked it!

****************************************************************************************


	3. Part Three

**A/N – I hang my head in shame.  It is completely unacceptable to expect you guys to wait patiently for so long for a chapter.  I'm sorry!  It won't happen again.** Part Three 

Harry woke up with a jump.  His scar was stinging slightly and the mark on his arm had started to burn ever so slightly.

The fresh light of the dawn was creeping over the windowpane but Harry guessed that it was still early.  He stumbled out of bed and slipped his dressing gown on.

Rubbing at his scar absently he crept downstairs trying not to wake anyone else.

When he entered the kitchen he found Professor Snape slumped over the table, his greasy hair was sticking out in all places and his robes were crumpled where he'd fallen asleep on them.  Next to him in a similar dishevelled appearance was Harry's godfather.

Harry was about to back out of the room when he felt the mark on his arm twinge more painfully.  Biting back a gasp he noticed Snape wake up abruptly and automatically grasp his own left forearm.

Harry stood still, waiting for the pain to dull down.

"Potter.  You're up."  Said Snape in a croaky voice.

Harry nodded but noticed that Snape's eyes flicked to the arm he was holding and had a jolt of realisation.

"Of course you're up.  Come here and sit down if you want."  He said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay."  Said Harry quietly taking the seat next to Sirius opposite Snape.

There was a moment of silence as the pair winced in unison at the next wave of pain.

"How long will this last?"  Asked Harry timidly.

"That all depends on Voldemort." Said Snape shrugging his shoulders.

"You want some tea?"

Harry nodded rubbing his scar again, which was still burning.

Snape took two cups of camomile out of the fridge and heated them with a quick charm.

"It's actually quite good for dulling the pain."  Said the potions teacher yawning softly.

When he noticed that Harry was still holding his head he frowned.

"Your scar hurts as well?"

Harry nodded and clenched his fists as a stronger burning pain shot through their Dark Marks.

"The pain will increase each time until it stops altogether.  Your arm will probably then remain a little sore for the rest of the day."  Said Snape handing one of the cups to Harry.

The boy said nothing but sat still cradling his cup in his hands.  He stared ahead with a contemplative look on his face and he was only shaken from his trancelike state when Sirius snored in his sleep next to him.

Harry looked over at his godfather and grinned.

"At least one of us is getting some sleep."

Snape sipped his tea but didn't respond feeling slightly unsure as to whether or not 'us' actually included him.

***

Dumbledore sighed deeply as he listened to Minister Fudge's indignant exclamations.

"You absolutely can't be serious Albus!  You can't be even considering letting him return to classes.  He should be kept well away from the _innocent_ pupils!  In fact he should be excluded entirely and sent to Azkaban!"

"Cornelius, be rational.  He's confessed completely and besides, he has not committed any crime worthy of Azkaban!  He even managed to curse Voldemort.  if anything he's bought us some more time!"  Argued Dumbledore his anger beginning to manifest itself in his speech.

"You still think that You-Know-Who has returned?  I suppose it's just convenient that Harry is the only one who claims to have seen him, and now apparently he's defeated the evilest wizard ever once more!  It's all in his head Albus.  The boy should be in St Mungo's for Merlin's sake!"

Dumbledore stood up abruptly

"THAT IS ENOUGH!  Harry is, I assure you, telling the truth.  He will not be going anywhere but Hogwarts in September and you will refrain from badmouthing the boy or else you will answer to me for it!  Am I making myself clear?"

Fudge had been shrinking further away from the enraged mage as Dumbledore had spoken and was now bright red.

"Now you listen to me Old Man!  I am the Minister of Magic and I do not have to answer to you or to anybody.  I will not be spoken to like that.  If you don't tread more carefully I'll have you removed."

The injured pride of the foolish man had given him momentary bravery, but it didn't last long, and as Dumbledore left the Minister's office he knew that he's won this battle at least.

***

It had been almost half an hour now since the last time his mark or scar had burned and Harry was feeling much better.  He and Snape had started talking about the invisibility potion that Harry had brewed the previous day and although they weren't exactly hitting it off, Harry was surprised and glad that Snape was at least being civil.

When Sirius finally woke up he took one look at Harry and Snape conversing normally and snorted.

"Are you alright Sirius?" Asked Harry frowning.

"Yeah, I just never thought I'd see the day that a Snape and a Potter held a normal conversation."

Harry grinned and shook his head whilst Snape rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Do excuse me."  He said stiffly striding from the room.

"I wonder what's niggling him."  Said Sirius sleepily.

"We've had a rather difficult and early morning actually, I don't think Snape wanted to handle being civil to a Potter AND a Sirius Black at the same time right now."  Said Harry, smiling.

"Difficult?"  Questioned Sirius raising an eyebrow.

"Death Eater stuff."  Said Harry quietly his eyes flicking to his arm.

Sirius noticed this and nodded silently.

"So…"  Said Harry trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes indeed Mr Potter.  There is a lot to be done today."  Said Sirius running a hand through his hair and stretching his arms out.

"There is?"

"Of course.  You don't think that we'd let you get away with sleeping out the rest of the holidays did you?"  Said Sirius winking.

"I guess not.  So, what have you got planned?"  Asked Harry.

Sirius bit his lip.

"That kind of depends on you Harry.  But I think the most urgent thing is to discuss what we're going to do about Ron and Hermione."

Harry's face fell.

"You are going to have to tell them Harry.  They deserve to hear it from you."

Harry nodded but didn't lift his eyes from his feet.

"Don't worry.  They care about you.  They will understand."  Said Sirius grabbing Harry's right arm.

"And just to prove it to you I've got something to show you."  Said his godfather

He felt around inside his robe pocket and pulled out a wad of letters.

They were all from Ron and Hermione.

"Go ahead and read them while I get myself woken up."

Clutching the letters tightly Harry turned and made his way back to his room.

AN – Once again I'm sorry!

It's not too short I hope.  I promise to get my ass moving with this and write about R&H's reactions to Harry's Death Eater exploits.

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Lotsa luv

Jona

xxx

Thanks to…

scorpioangel

Jivanna

vmr

Gia

ostia

Licca

Juliana Black

Prophetess of Hearts (x2!!!)

Lena (I know you said 'in your own time' but I didn't mean for it to be so long!)

Jedi Cosmos

Kit Cloudkicker

Ady

Misery Black

Sandrine Black

Soulseeker

Lin-z

daydreamer

tsunami

InsaneVampireWriter

baasheep

arwen

Christina (Please don't die!)

Animechic24

Nuts

kit

Weasleyfreak

snoopy

Kirjava


	4. Part Four

A/N 

I know I know!!! Far too long to keep my loyal readers waiting, but I just haven't had time.  Don't worry though, this fic ain't dead yet, I've got lots of ideas stored up for it, I just need time to get them down on paper… Or onto the computer as it were…

Part Four 

Snape rushed away from the kitchen trying to restrain the annoyance.  Sirius Black was just someone he would never 'get along with'.

Deciding instead to focus on the task at hand Snape found his way to his study.  He smiled slightly as he saw that Harry had managed to sneak in and re-decorate once again.

In a thoughtful gesture that rather surprised Snape Harry had used dark forest green for the walls, but soft, cream, muslin hangings around the enlarged window gave the study a bright aura, perfect for maintaining concentration to work with an efficient mind.

With that in mind Snape began to write…

_Dumbledore_

_I am sorry to have to report this, but Harry and I have both experienced pain from our dark marks.  It seems that the Dark Lord has not been restrained long by the boy's attempted killing curse.  I don't doubt that Harry hasn't even noted the significance of this.  He's still wrapped up in his own problems._

_I am sure that when I go out later my contact will be able to tell me something more of Voldemort's reappearance._

_Snape_

With a small sigh Severus tapped the note with his wand and it burst into flames.

A few minutes later the note returned with additional writing on the back…

_It was to be expected of course.  I cannot impress on you enough the need for care where Harry is concerned.  We must have his trust Severus._

_Dumbledore._

Snape re-read the note and rolled his eyes.  "As if I didn't realise that already Albus."  He muttered sourly.  Then he got up to get ready for his trip to see Kneissel.

***

Harry had indeed lost all thoughts of the Dark Lord as soon as he'd gotten a hold of his friends' letters.

When he reached his room he sat on his bed, and with a shaking hand he untied the wad of letters and took up the first.

It was from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I hope that you've managed to keep onto your books.  OWLs are this year.  You'll need to study!_

_Maybe we can meet up with Ron and go into Diagon Alley at some point.  I've heard that there are some really useful OWL revision guides at Flourish and Blotts!_

_Hermione._

Feeling as if the letter had been written to someone Harry didn't even know he felt strangely guilty for reading it.

Nevertheless he picked up the next one, which he knew straight away, was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Hermione reckons that we should go to Diagon Alley together.  But the way she's going on about her books!!!  Anyway, my Mum reckons it's too dangerous anyway.  She's going to order all our school stuff by Owl-Order!_

_Hope the muggles are treating you all right._

_Ron._

Now Harry was definitely feeling uneasy.  He drew his legs to his chest and took a few deep breaths before taking the next two letters.

_Harry,_

_Are you okay?  Haven't heard from you since I last wrote._

_Is something wrong with Hedwig?_

_I paid for a return owl on this letter so that you can use this Owl-Post owl to write back._

_Hermione._

_Harry_

_Just let us know you're alright.  You don't have to tell us anything else._

_Ron._

Harry didn't notice the tears tracking down his face until he tasted the saltiness in the corner of his mouth.

Realising the enormity of what he'd done, of how badly he'd betrayed his friends, hurt more than anything he'd ever felt.

"I'm so sorry."  He whispered chokingly, pressing the letters against his wet face.

It took him a long while to compose himself.

The raging guilt and self-hatred was still there.  But he knew that he had to read the rest of the letters.  After all, he owed his friends so much more than that.

There were a few more worried notes.  He'd even gotten one from Ginny saying that Ron had been trying to escape from the Burrow to 'Look for his best friend'.

Then came the letter that really drove things home.

It was from Ron…

_Harry,_

_This isn't funny anymore mate._

_What's happened?  My Mum wrote to Dumbledore but she wouldn't tell me what he said._

_I wrote to Snuffles – hope you don't mind – And he says you haven't written to him either._

_I swear, if you've been hurt or something I'll kill whoever did it.  Even if I have to kill You-Know-Who!_

_We all hope you're okay._

_But… Well, we don't know what to think._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Ron._

***

Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall both shuddered when they reached the place.

It had been difficult to find.  Neither Harry, nor Sirius, had been able to give them an exact location.

But the scorch marks on the ground and the taint of dark magic on the air was undeniable.

"This is where it happened."  Said Remus solemnly.

Next to him he noticed Professor McGonagall purse her lips.

"I still can't believe how close we came to loosing him completely."  She whispered.

"I always made an example of him.  He was like the Gryffindor ideal."

She shivered.  And Remus was compelled to do the same.

"There's nothing left here.  Lucius must have cleared everything up."  He said, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Wait a minute.  We have to do a proper search."  Insisted Minerva.

So they split up and, using their wands, scanned the area.

On the verge of giving up and leaving they finally found something.

"Remus!  I've found a wand!"  Shouted Minerva suddenly.

Lupin went over to her and she handed him the wand.

He nearly dropped it.

"That's Peter's wand."  He breathed trying hard to control himself.

"Pettigrew."  Whispered Minerva, closing her eyes.

"You take it."  Growled Remus suddenly.  "I wouldn't trust myself not to break it like I would have its owner."

McGonagall was surprised by this rare flash of anger from Remus and took the wand quickly, wrapping it up in her robes.

"Let's get back to Dumbledore straight away."  Said Remus, his calm control taking over again.

And with that they apparated away.

***

Arthur Weasley returned home from work a bit earlier than usual he had the strange feeling that something was going to happen, and anxiety had forced him to head home despite the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Molly!  Where are you dear?"  He called from the fireplace, on finding the kitchen conspicuously empty.

He was relieved when his wife came strolling in nonchalantly her hair falling out of its bun and her face slightly dusty.

"Sorry about that Arthur dear, I was just up in the attic trying to shut that stupid ghoul up.  His moaning is making Ginny upset."

Said Molly as she leant over to kiss her husband's cheek.

"What's brought you home so early?"

Arthur frowned,

"She isn't usually bothered by the noise.  It's because she's upset about Harry isn't it."

Molly nodded glumly,

"We all are.  You've noticed how quiet the house is.  Fred and George haven't played a prank in days, and as for Ron…"

She trailed off and Arthur slipped his arms around her as she trembled.

"What's happened?  What could be so bad that Albus wouldn't even tell us?"  She moaned, clutching Arthur tightly around the waist.

He looked down at her and stroked her back gently as she cried softly.

"Come now Molly.  Buck up.  I'm sure we'll have news soon."

He smiled slightly as he watched his wife compose herself.  He loved this strong woman as much as he ever had.

"You're right dear."  She said, in a determined voice.

No sooner had they sat at the kitchen table than they heard a strangled yell from upstairs.

"Ginny!"  Shouted Arthur, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

When they got no response, they both rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When they reached their daughter's room they ignored the instinct to knock and ran right in.

They were met with the sight of Ginny's shocked face staring out of the window, pointing towards two figures.

One was the dreaded spectre of the grim.

The other…

Was Harry Potter.

A/N2

Okies,

thakyou to reviewers… You are wonderful!

Animechic24 – Thanks, yeah,  I love it when Harry and Snape find ways to get along as well… But then, everyone's probably already guessed that!

Ady – Faithful and gracious as ever!  Thanks hon.

Kit Cloudkicker – Nope, this one is still alive… Just!  And I fully intend to see it through, LYW / STF is one of my faves!

Sandrine Black – Sorry that I DID make you wait so long!

Saerry Snape – I LOVE your stories, I'm totally flattered to get a review from you, thanks!!!!

Jess – thanks

Karjava – thankyou, hope this was a bit longer & worth the wait.

Nuts – Just a little more time before you get their reactions… It's hard to write!!!!

A Child Falling – Thank you soooo much!  I really needed some encouragement and you gave it to me!

Gia – hopefully the next one wont take as long!

oooooooooo – ummm, interesting name *g*

FairyMaiden – Well, this isn't MY idea of 'soon', but I tried!

Sandra Solaria Dees - *winces*  Their reactions ARE coming right up!!!

~*~ Dark Luna Angel ~*~ - Thanks

jOANNA – I like to be individual, so thanks!

Christine – here it is!!!

And to all of you who didn't review

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

luv

jona

xxx


	5. Part Five

**Part Five**

Harry looked up at the Burrow and felt his stomach turn violently.  He really didn't want to see them.

He'd let them down.  They'd treated him as one of their own, and he'd abandoned them.

He felt a wet nose nudge the hand that hung limply at his side and looked down at Padfoot's face.

"Okay, I'm moving."

He said soflty scratching behind one floppy black ear and he ignored the way the animagus rolled his eyes.

He sighed and with his last shred of determination he strode forward.

He had only taken a few paces however before the front door of the house opened and in a blur of fiery hair and four people barrelled out of the ramshackle house towards him.  Namely Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley.

It was Ron who reached him first.

"Harry!"  He bellowed almost crashing into The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Where have you been?  What happened?  Are you alright?  Why didn't you write?!"  Yelled his best friend all in one breath.

Harry could do nothing but stare back at him, struck dumb by a sense of panic and blinding terror that left him choking for breath.

He felt himself being pulled by the hand and noticed with some surprise that it was Ginny that was leading him towards the house.

"He can tell us all about it when we get inside, but Mum and Dad will want to hear as well."  Said the youngest Weasley determinedly as her brothers continued to barrage Harry with questions.

He vaguely noticed that Padfoot was still beside him as he was barrelled into the Weasleys' home.

Mrs Weasley didn't look too pleased when she noticed this.

"What is that dog doing in my kitchen?"

Ron's eyes widened in realisation on recognising Sirius' animagus form and he stepped in.

"Mum, it's Harry's dog.  He's very well-behaved, fully trained."

Molly seemed to relax considerably after that and soon there was nothing to distract attention from the hunched figure at the head of the table.

Harry Potter.

"So Harry, are you going to tell us what's been going on?"

Asked Fred shifting his chair closer to the table.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I owe you all an explanation, but I really must ask that you please hear me out."

***

Snape was stirring the potion rather more vigorously than was strictly required.  He was also frowning so deeply that his vision was impaired by his eyebrows.

Eventually he conceded to the inevitable.

Not even potions were going to lighten his mood today, and his back had begun to ache from bending over the cauldron for too long.

That could only mean one thing...

Straightening up and massaging the knots out of his back he sighed.

"I need a drink."

He stated to himself in an assured but humourless voice.

"A strong drink."

He had just made it to the cabinet where he kept his Firewhisky when he was disturbed by the unmistakable noise of a Floo-arrival.  And seeing as anyone with access to his Floo-grate was important enough to merit some form of greeting Severus dragged himself half-heartedly across the hall to the dining room.

He was rewarded with a modest "Hello Severus." In greeting from Remus Lupin.

"What in bloody hell are you doing in my house Lupin."

Severus growled his fists clenching at his sides.

Remus blinked once and ran a hand through his hair.

"I apologise for the intrusion Severus, but I had rather hoped to see Harry."

Snape was effectively placated.

"Dumbledore."  He cursed under his breath.

"Well, I'm afraid that neither Potter nor the dog are here right now.  They're paying a visit to those Weasleys I believe."  He growled, scowling at the reminder of his present fate.

Remus' face fell.

"I hope they're alright.  They've just got to understand."

Snape just snorted and fingered the bottle of firewhiskey impatiently.

The werewolf noticed this and eyed the bottle curiously.

"Drowning your sorrows Severus?"

Snape glared at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Whether or not Harry's _friends_ accept him is none of _my_ concern Lupin.  Now leave me in peace."

Remus was startled by Snape's unintentional admission that he was worried about Harry.  Ignoring the Potion Master's request for his departure he reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey.

Snape could only watch in astonishment as the werewolf uncapped the bottle and took a whiff.

"Severus! Great Merlin… You can't drink this!"  Lupin yelled pinching at his nose in obvious discomfort and holding the bottle at arms-stretch.

"What are you talking about Lupin.  I'll drink what I bloody well please."

Growled the potions professor lunging for the bottle.

"No, no!  You don't understand!  It's been spiked, I'd have thought a potions master like you would recognise The Draught of the Living Dead!"

Remus moaned still holding his nose.

"Like I said you stupid, ignorant, werewolf… I will drink what I please.  Kindly return the bottle."

Severus snapped, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

But Remus simply frowned and shook his head surreptitiously replacing the bottles cap as he sidled towards the fireplace.

"Look, stop right there!"

Growled Snape lunging forward and grabbing the sleeve of Remus' robes.

"I'm obviously going to have to give you a lesson in potions."

Remus glanced at the bottle before catching Snape's gaze and returning it with a suspicious glare.

"When combined with alcohol, The Draught of the Living Dead is sufficiently tempered so as to function as a relatively potent calming potion with the added bonus of inebriation."

Said Snape, his face crawling into a parody of a smile.

"I'm not so despondent yet as to put myself into a coma Lupin, despite the best attempts of my houseguests."

Remus had no reply, he simply mutely nodded and handed the bottle back to Snape.

Just as Severus was sure that the werewolf would go he was proven wrong again.

"I don't suppose you'd allow me to join you."

Lupin mumbled his eyes firmly fixed on the bottle.

Snape was about to make a trademark snipe in response but he noticed the worry and stress that were clinging to Lupin's face.

"I suppose that exceptions can be made."

Snape said before pouring out 2 glasses and handing one to Lupin who stared at him in surprise.

***

There was an almost eerie silence in the Weasleys' kitchen,

The only thing that Harry could hear was his own laboured breathing.

He'd done it.  He'd told them.

The pale faces that stared back at him displayed the sort of horror and shock that Harry had so badly feared to unleash.

He wanted to tell them how sorry he was, he wanted to do something, anything to make them see how badly he felt.

The silence stretched.

Once again Ginny surprised him by being the first to speak.

"How awful… Oh Harry!"

Tears were running down her pale cheeks and Harry felt like his heart was breaking.

He bowed his head…  They were all disgusted by him.  They would reject him.

He felt his strength beginning to fail him and he almost slid out of his seat.

But he was held up by the sudden support of two strong arms which held him tightly.

Blinking in confusion he looked up and saw that Mrs Weasley was embracing him, much as she had at the end of his fourth year.

Looking around the room he saw that Fred and George had their heads bowed, Mr Weasley was gently hugging Ginny who sobbed into his chest and Ron was staring at him…

Ron spoke.

"I can't believe this."

He said, his voice sounding strangely crackly and strained.

"Harry.  I can't believe this happened."

Harry searched his best friends eyes still feeling overwhelmed and confused by the reactions he was seeing.

"I wish it hadn't"

Whispered Harry feeling something massive well up in his chest.

The intensity of this raw feeling was frightening and suddenly words were pouring forth from his mouth that he'd managed to avoid dealing with for weeks now, words which had eaten away at him were now being released in a torrent of cries which rocked Harry deeply.

"I wish none of it had happened.  I can't stand it anymore.  I never wanted to hurt anyone. I'm dirty now, tarnished, I don't know how I can live with it."

Harry cried.

"I've been ripped apart and put back together, but there are pieces missing that I don't know if I can live without.  I've been branded, I'm the very thing I hate most."

He fought his way out of Mrs Weasley's arms pulling at his hair.  Suddenly he couldn't stand it any longer,

his fingers clawed at the sleeve of his robe hastily drawing it away to reveal the Dark Mark.

He clawed desperately at the branded skin.

Tears streaming from his eyes fell onto his arm, mingling with the blood that he drew.

The Weasley's watched him, once more frozen with shock.

Sirius whined desperately at Harry, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

Padfoot tugged at Harry's arm but still the boy tore at his skin with his fingernails.

In the end it was too much for Sirius, unable to bear watching his Godson in such distress he transformed into human form and grabbed Harry's arm.

He pulled the violently shaking boy into his arms and rocked him a single desperate tear making it's way down Sirius' cheek.

Ron stumbled in shock as Harry seemed to crack.

Then he watched on in fascinated horror as the Dark Mark was revealed on his best friend's pale forearm.

He felt sick, he couldn't move, he couldn't think.

But when Harry started to try and scratch away the symbol of darkness Ron knew that he understood.

Voldemort may not have intended the outcome, but it seemed that the Dark Lord had finally found a way of destroying Harry Potter, and Ron knew that he had to do something to help Harry overcome this, or else the light side was going to lose The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He was distracted from his realisation by the sudden appearance of a 'human' Sirius Black appearing in the kitchen.

Moments after the supposed-murderer grabbed hold of Harry Arthur Weasley had his wand drawn and pointed at the man.

"Don't move Sirius Black!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N**

Okay, so crucify me!  I'm a horrible person and I deserve it!  I don't make you wait a long time for chapters on purpose…

I don't suppose that waiting for them for ages means that you enjoy them more when the eventually arrive…?

***ducks the flying vegetables***

I'll take that as a no then.

Thanks to…

**the-twins-of-terror** – Hehehe, okay, thank you for your sugar-influenced and enthusiastic review!

**Ady** – I like roller-coasters… Apart from the nasty bit at the start where you get taken up REALLY high… I cant' stand that bit!  But yeah, thanks, I love shocking/ surprising people with my fics! xxx

**Thorgood** – Wow, was it really that long ago that I posted the last chapter!  sheesh!  I really am sorry!

**Kit Cloudkicker** – I suppose that the shock of seeing Harry who'd been ''missing'' for ages turn up next to a grim-like beast would be enough to shock anyone!

**Lamina Court** – Yep!  Sirius alright!  Lucius used certain 'mind-control' magic on Harry, not specifically the Imperius as Harry can fight that off, something more subtle.

**Amanda** – I'm glad, thankyou.

**Danielle** – I'm sorry if I made you wait! thankyou.

**Elucreh** - *grins*  I'm glad you like it!  This chapter was more depressing/angsty, but I don't reckon we could have expected anything else right!!!

**Alyssa** - *blushes*  Thankyou very much!  That is very high praise.

**Love u all!**

**jona**

**xxx**


	6. Part Six

**A/N – Thankyou everyone, I'm sorry I delayed this chapter so long.  I wont bore you with my excuses here… I hope this chapter explains a few things!… jona xxx**

**Part Six**

"No!  Arthur!"

Shouted Molly shrilly grabbing her husband's outstretched arm.

At the same time Ron finally regained movement and grabbed Ginny's arm as his sister swooned as a result of the sudden way in which Mr Weasley released his embrace of her.

Sirius froze.  Staring at the wand tip in something of a daze, a shaking but now silent Harry still in his arms.

"Arthur.  Put down your wand.  You remember what I told you at the start of the summer!"

Mr Weasley seemed frozen.  His wand arm shook just slightly and his eyes glazed over slightly.

He seemed to regard the man in front of him with a sharply critical eye before blinking forcefully and dropping his wand with a clatter.  Then he sank, shakingly, into one of the chairs by the table.

"Of course.  I remember, I… It's just a shock.  Caught me off guard.  All that time, hunting him.  Fearing him…"

Molly grabbed his hand as everyone else took a breath of relief.

"Sirius." said Ron breathing deeply.

"Is Harry alright?"

Sirius soon overcame his daze and turned his eyes to the quivering boy in his arms.

Blood was running freely down Harry's forearm, over his hand, which hung lifelessly by his side, and dripping to the floor.

His face was buried in Sirius' robes and he was trembling with suppressed sobs.

Ron grabbed a teacloth off the sideboard and quickly bandaged up Harry's arm whilst Sirius whispered soothing words of encouragement into Harry's ear.

Meanwhile Ginny, the twins and a still shell-shocked Arthur were shooed out of the kitchen by Molly who kept sending concerned glances their way.

***

Perhaps surprisingly it was Ron who took control of the situation.

"Harry?  Can you hear me?"

He whispered gently in the shaking boy's ear.

Harry coughed trying not to choke and prised open his eyes.

"R-Ron?"

He asked disbelievingly

"Yeah mate.  It's me.  Glad to know you're still with us there."

Ron muttered, putting a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and trying to look into his best friend's face.

When he finally managed to catch Harry's eyes Ron almost wished he hadn't.

They were red and puffy from his tears… And so very full of hopelessness and inwardly-directed disgust.

Ron broke the gaze feeling uncomfortable.  He could feel the damp stickiness of blood on his hands, Harry's blood…

"Harry… I'm so sorry."

Ron was acutely aware of the sudden wave of silence, of the absence of Harry's ragged breathing.

His eyes were transfixed on his bloodstained hands.

Another hand suddenly became intertwined with his.

It was a strong hand, with slightly stumpy fingers whose knuckles looked weathered.

It was Harry's hand…

"I can't believe what happened to you.  I'm sorry."

Ron repeated, fighting down the choking feeling.

Harry's hand tightened on his own and he looked up.

"I will make it up to you Ron.  To you and Hermione.  If it's the last thing I do."

Harry's voice so full of determination sent a shiver down Ron's spine.

"But, you already have…  You came back."

***

Molly had finally managed to calm the other Weasley contingent.

She once again berated Dumbledore for the sketchy information she'd been permitted after the Third Task pertaining to Sirius Black.

Ginny had been hardest to convince.

The girl had been deathly afraid of Sirius Black since her brother had been attacked by the man in her second year.

But now their minds had all turned back to Harry.

***

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin all fixed their eyes on the wand before them.

"I wonder just what we will learn from it."

Mused Minerva pensively.

"I almost don't want to know."

Said Remus dourly eyeing the wand with disgust.

"We must wait for Cornelius.  Much as it pains me to have to involve the man, Sirius' freedom may just depend on his presence."

Said Dumbledore.

The Minister arrived shortly looking singularly unimpressed.

"What madness of yours has commandeered my time today Dumbledore?"

He muttered shortly.

"A simple matter of the recovery of a Mr Peter Pettigrew's wand."

Dumbledore replied, gesturing calmly towards the wand in question, which lay innocently on his desk.

Fudge took a seat and huffed.

"I shall indulge you Dumbledore, simply as I do not have the strength to oppose you right now."

"Why Thankyou Cornelius…  If you would Minerva?"

McGonagall stood stiffly and drew her wand.

"Priori Incantatem!"

The audience sat back and watched as spell after spell was spewed from the traitor's wand…

***

Harry couldn't help but marvel at the Weasleys.

He could barely comprehend their understanding and their acceptance.  He wondered briefly if it was simply a symptom of shock, but quickly brushed aside that thought.

Glancing around he smiled as the familiarity of Ron's ridiculously orange room offered him relaxing calm.

"I'm home again."

He sighed, gently embracing sleep.

***

"Where's Harry?"

Asked Molly on finding Ron and Sirius alone in the kitchen.

"He's up in my room… sleeping."

Replied Ron as he continued to scrub the floor clean.

Molly sighed in relief and relaxed slightly, she was surprised when Sirius spoke.

"Thankyou for your actions earlier Mrs Weasley.  I… Well, your husband is certainly quick on the draw and I was in no fit state… well, what with Harry…"

"Sirius Black, you stop that at once, and it's Molly to you.  Now…  Dumbledore is vague at the best of times and right now I need to make positively certain that I am right to be trusting you…  Explain."

Sirius felt a smile creep onto his face and slowly began to explain everything to the Weasley mother with occasional asides from Ron who continued his self-appointed task to cleanse the kitchen… and his hands, of Harry's blood.

***

Remus just stared blankly at Snape, infinitely glad of the numbing alcohol and potion in his system.

Severus' contact had divulged nothing but bad news, and now Remus understood why the potion's master had wanted to dose himself so heavily.

"It's true then."

He muttered.

Snape snorted unkindly.

"Yes, it's bloody true.  Voldemort isn't going anywhere, and now Potter's given him even more power than before."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N**

***ducks the barrage of abuse from readers*…  Yes yes I SAID I was sorry!  Sheesh.**

**I wanted this chapter to be RIGHT before I posted it.  I'm SORRY that it took so long and that it was an EVIL cliffhanger… But you LIKE cliffhangers really… right?**

***Ducks for cover***

**Okay, okay!  I get it!  No more cliffies… (*chortles at the very idea*)**

**Aaaaaand, the thanks section…**

Elucreh – Thanks!  I'm glad you liked LYW as well… (It's a fave of mine)  I didn't forget, I'm pleased that lots of readers picked up on it though!

padfoot1979 – It was rather evil of me I'll admit!

Narcissa (dracos_gurl@msn.com) - Yes I agree!  I apologise for the wait.

Joanna (RoxyGirly180@aol.com) - You lost me?  Well…I'm glad you found me again!  I'm trying to update all of my WIP's at the moment… (Ah, the joys of study leave! lol)

Narcissa Malfoy – I am sorry about the delay… My Mum insists that my life should come before HP, but she doesn't understand that my life IS HP, hehehe.

Ady – It may just be conjecture but I believe that you always seem to delight in my description of despair!  Lol, I'm blushing madly here, but Thankyou all the same.  You know what your praise means to me.

Amanda – Once again I humbly ask for forgiveness for the delay.

draco – I've updated… Okay, it took forever… But I did it!

***Grins*…**

**Well, that's topped the 80 mark for reviews!**

**Thanks to you all.**

***tips hat***

**I'll try and get this thing finished before 21st June, otherwise I'd probably never finish, and I'd hate to do that!**

**Luv you all!**

**jona**

**xxx******


End file.
